warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
When Kat Met Ana
Transcript Ana':' Aw, why do I have to go to bed so soon? Kat':' Well, like they say in Brooklyn, "Early to bed, early to get the worm." Or, is it the pizza? Ana':' Mmm, pizza's good. Tell me a bedtime story now. Tell how we met. Kat':' Okay, okay Well, it all started when Mom, Dad and I came to space for a vacation. We banished Dr. Ventor from Diamond City. But he found a way to escape into space. And when we got to the moon, the place was deserted. Pirate Goons grabbed Dad. Mom was attacked by a Bandinero and Spiked Koopa! And I found myself face-to-face with the genie. Kat in flashback':' Yaaah! Kat':' I fell for hours! Ana':' Ooh, hours is a long time. Kat':' Well, it seemed like hours. Anyway, I was fallin'. Nothing below me but boiling blue lava. Good thing I found a Jet Pot. Kat': (lands on Jet Pot) (her Jet Power runs out)' Yow! Whoa! Kat':' Luckily, a metal raft came by. Ana':' Metal?! Metal means mecha medicine! Kat':' Well, this raft was good for me. Kat':' Unfortunately, that was heading straight for a blue lava waterfall! Kat in flashback':' Ohh! Yow! Kat':' I locked up, and landed on a block ledge. Ana':' You bash blocks now! Kat':' Alright, wise girl, so what happened next? Ana': (laughs) '''You find a metal crate. Kat':' How'd you know? ('crate opens and Ana appears as a baby)' Ana':' Sister? Kat '''in flashback: '''Huh? Ana': (laughs)' I think that you are my sister! ('laughs some more)' Kat': Yeah? Well, I didn't think it was so funny. (Ana starts crying) Kat '''in flashback: '''Aw, what's the matter, baby? Are ya hungry? Ana:' Sister... ('Bobo laughs)' ('both gasp)' Kat':' Hi, uh, looking for your baby? Here. Fed and burped. Ready to go! Ana: Sister, sister! Bobo':' Squark! Ana looks good to eat! Kat':' Get back, you despicable bird! You're dealing with a licensed ninja here! Bobo':' Squark! I eat ninja, too! Kat':' Yow! Ooh! Yah! Yow! (Ana' grunts, Kat enters pipe)' Kat':' Hold on, girl! I'll get us to the surface! ('a Ukivani follows them)' Kat':' Yikes! Yow! Whoa! ('the Ukivani yawns and goes back to sleep another Ukivani growls, but Kat stomps on it)' Kat':' See, girl? Nothing to be scared of in the water. ('shocked gasp; sees spiked ball) Except that! Hang on! We're outta here! '''*(spiked ball is hot on their tail) We're not gonna make it! Whoa! (Pecans squark) 'Whoa! Pecans! ('the Pecans take Kat and Ana to a space city) Hey! Thanks for the airlift guys! We gotta find Mom and Dad. Stay here while I wring out my sword. (Ana''' leaves and Dribble finishes wringing out her sword)' Kat':' Hey, where'd he go? Come back here, you scamp! Its dangerous in there! ('Hinyari slurps, then follows Ana who is distracted)' Kat':' Heads up, girl! Look here, girl. When I tell you to stay, you stay! Ana':' Look. penguin, sister! Kat':' I'm not your-- ('the penguin squarks)' Was it something I said? ('his army of Bucketheads surround Kat and Ana)' Mom! Dad! Wherever you are, '''HE-E-E-E-E-E-L-LP!' Ana':' Ooh, I love penguins. Kat':' Hey, who's telling the story? So anyway, there we were, about to become penguin food. Ana: I'm so hungry! Kat': '''You'll have to wait. That penguin is hungrier. Ana':' Aw, I don't want to wait. I'm hungrier! ('eats Hinyari and his Buckethead army imagining them to be food)' Oh! More! Kat': Oh boy. This kid makes my parents look like they're on a diet. Chow down, Ana! (Ana burps)' Shuritana':' I'm coming, Kat! Hey. This girl giving you a hard time, sweetie? I'll fix her for ya. (Ana' swallows Shuritana, and she yells in disgust)' Kat':' No, Ana, that's my mother Shuritana! Shuritana':' Ugh! Now I know how space food feels... Ana': Ugh, I don't like space food. Shuritana:' Yuck! I've been slobbered! Kat':' That'll teach you not to mess with my new little buddy, Ana. Ana':' Sister! Kat':' Cool it, penguin breath. I'm not your-- Shuritana':' "Sister"?! "Sister Kat"?! ('laughs hysterically)' Kat, Dr. Ventor has Sasuke locked up in his castle. Now, I fought my way out, and I've been looking for you ever since. We gotta go back and rescue him. Kat':' Well then, we better go now, before I get scared thinking about it. Ana':' Sister no leave me? Kat':' No. I won't leave you. But you have to promise to behave yourself, and stop calling me "sister". Ana':' ('babbles)' Sister. ('giggles)' Kat': And so we found ourselves overlooking Dr. Ventor's castle. Luckily, Mom was able to get us in the same way she got out. That's when the real fun started. Kat: Yikes! Where's the light switch? Shuritana:' On the ceiling. You see that block up there? You bash it, Kat; you're taller. Kat':' Okay, but you hold Ana. Hey, give me a boost Mom! Shuritana':' Stay, Ana. (Kat' hits the light block, and falls on Shuritana.)' Shuritana':' Hey, watch the landing, Kat. Kat':' Oh. It's the lift-off that got me. Uh-oh. Where's Ana? (On the Open Road from A Goofy Movie plays.) Kat: Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried Just grab a friend and take a ride Together, upon the open road C'mon, everybody! Ah-yeah! Ana':' All in all, I'd rather have detention! All in all, I'd rather eat a toad! Kat':' Yuck! Ana: And the old man drives like such a klutz That I'm about to hurl my guts Directly upon the open road! Kat':' There's nothin' can upset me 'Cause now, we're on our way Our trusty map will guide us straight and true Ana':' Sammy Rai, please don't forget me I will return someday Though I may be in traction when I do...! Shuritana':' Aaaaagh!! Kat':' Me and Ana relaxin' like the old days... Ana': over Kat This is worse than dragon breath and acne! Kat:' In a buddy-buddy kind of mode... Ana':' singing over Kat I'm so mad I think I may explode! Kat':' When I see that highway, I could cry! Ana: Ya know, that's funny, so could I! '''Both:' Just bein' out on the open road! (instrumental) Mike':' Howdy, boys! Is this the way to Diamond City? Mona':' Watch it, guys! Or you'll be gettin' towed! 9-Volt':' I'm in no hurry to arrive 'Cause I'll be turnin' 65 The next time I seize the open road Ashley: Just a week of rest and relaxation! Red':' Yeah! Ashley':' And the odd romantic season! Ana':' Very odd! 18-Volt':' Ha ha! And it's Los An-gel-las or bust! Dribble and Spitz':' Look out, you dirtbags, eat our dust! From now on, we own the open road! Kat':' Just me and little Ana My pipsqueak pioneer Young Cricket':' They're partners forever heave-ho! Kat''' and Young Cricket:' Aw yeah! Ana':' Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here To Diamond City 1-0-5-9-7? Kat '''and Chorus:' Oh... Every day, another new adventure! Every mile, another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good... Ana':' And I'd go with them if I could... Kat and Chorus: I've got no strings on me... I'm feelin' fancy-free... How wonderful to be... On the open road! (On the Open Road ends.) (Shuritana''' and Kat chase Ana into Dr. Ventor's throne room. Ana eats it piece by piece. Dr. Ventor summons Guraguras and Shuritana and Kat gasp and yell in shock, and run to Dr. Ventor's throne room)' (Ana' burps)' ('Dr. Ventor storms in his Throne Room)' Dr. Ventor':' My throne... My throne room! You'll pay for this, do-gooders! Get them! Shuritana':' Watch out, Kat. These Guraguras will eat you alive! Ana':' Aw, robots do no eat Kat. I eat robots! ('eats the Guraguras)' Dr. Ventor': That mitten kitten is eating me out of house and home! Shuritana:' You didn't tell me you were bringin' a secret weapon, Kat! Kat':' That's "sweetie" to you, Mom. '''W H E E Z E' (Ana''' burps)' Shuritana':' Alright, Dr. Ventor. Free Sasuke, or Ana here will eat your castle piece by piece until we find him. Dr. Ventor':' I can build another castle, but you can't build another ninja. Without this key, you'll never find him. Ha ha ha! (Ana snags key) Whoa! Ah. I'll be back, and when I do, that little girl of yours is goin' on a crash diet! Kat':' Hey, good work . Ana. Um, you didn't swallow that key, did you? Ana':' Ugh, key no taste good. Phoo! ('spits key to lock)' Kat': And so, we found ourselves back in the moon, safe and sound, thanks to you, Ana. (Kat hugs Ana. Fade back to Ana, who has fallen asleep)' Gooood night, Ana. Nanununununun... Ana':' Night, Kat... (Kat' appears confused)''' Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes